


Sherlock changes his Thinking

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, dark!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sherlock accepts an offer.A wild journey begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim stared through the bars, following Sherlock's movements as he paced the length of the cell. "You're going to get dizzy, darling."

Sherlock stopped, mid-step, his dark eyes piercing Jim with anger as he turned to face the criminal. "You choose now to speak? After being surrounded by all of those imbeciels? Didn't it make you irritated?"

Jim couldn't hide his smirk, it obviously did you... Jim was very pleased to see how his detective was acting. "If you would have taken a moment to focus, it is easy enough to block it out, Sherlock."

Sherlock hated that smug tone, like he was less than James? He stomped to the bars that were separating them, intent on reaching through and strangling the smaller man. He could block it out, yes, but it was difficult when he was being asked things, that meant lashing out. "This trial amounts to nothing, it's useless. Nothing will come to this except you getting your power tripping ego stroked."

Jim stayed standing, the detective wasn't a threat to him, not when their game was so much fun. "It won't, that was never the objective, but it is rather fun to watch the ants all clamoring away from the water, even if the process drowns them all." Jim moved to sit on the bed, this was entertaining, but he could also see how spinning this would work.

Sherlock watched the criminal, why did he even try? It was stupid to believe anything that was said could make a difference. "You really don't care that you are facing prison do you?"

Jim sighed, damn, not that he didn't enjoy Sherl's voice, but still. Shut up. He stood, going back to the bars that separated their temporary cages. "The only thing I truly care about, is not being bored. Imagine wat we can create together, the chaos, the traps, we'd be unstoppable. I can promise you, you'll never be bored, yes coming around to my way of thinking may take some effort, but it is certainly worth the effort, in my opinion."

Sherlock didn't want to admit out loud how he was contemplating that offer, he should have said no outright, he should not be thinking of the days he could go without the feeling of his brain about to explode or the twitching that came with inactivity. Never feeling like his brain would explode again..... that would be bliss. "This merits thinking."

Jim hummed, he had delighted in watching the emotions play over Sherlock's face. "Of course, but given your little friend is already on his way you don't have long to consider it."

Sherlock suddenly had to fight against sudden arousal, why did his equal have to be Jim? In the end the decision was so glaringly simple for him, even as it felt an eternity had past before he spoke again. "I accept."

And it was with those words that he knew a wild adventure was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

John paid the bail, he couldn't believe that Sherlock had spent all night in a cell next to Moriarty. Hopefully they were both still alive or they'd have a bigger problem on their hands. 

2he walked down the short hall, hearing voices as he got closer to Sherlock, were they talking? "Sherlock, I paid the money for your arsehole move."

Sherlock stood up from the floor where he had been sitting, stretching. confident in his choice, yes. But telling your best friend you were going with the enemy? How could he crush John's heart?

"It was inspired!" Jim could be heard laughing in the other cell. "The idiots on the jury deserved it, Johnny."

John ignored the comment as he watched Sherlock, he normally wasn't so quiet.... "Let's go home."

And it is now or never because I've already spent enough time acting like an idiot. "I'm not leaving."

Jim quieted down, very good darling.. He had already made plans with his people to get them out within a few hours, it was going to be fun having Sherlock along for the ride. 

John looked at Sherlock, it seemed leaving them alone was a incredibly bad idea. "Sherlock, you aren't making sense."

'I am, you just don't want to listen.' Sherlock was confident, he had to be. "I accepted Jim's offer, I'm going with him. We are together."

Jim held his breathe as he listened, 'together together. Oh joy, even my thoughts sound like a schoolgirl. I did want him to be mine though.'

John moved into the cell when the door opened, he needed to get Sherlock out of there. "You're kidding? You just spent months playing some game with this bastard and now what, you suddenly agree with everything he says?"

Sherlock felt a wall going up, he didn't like being attacked. "Just because I don't voice evefry damn thought to you, in no way means they have not happened. Jim made some rather good points and he didn't pressure me to be something I'm not. So back the hell off and get the fuck out of here."

Jim bit into the skin on his palm to keep his laughter in check, all it took was a little encouragement and the right words and look at Sherlock now. He's perfect. 

"Please, Sherlock. You can't mean that." John was confused, he didn't like seeing his friend acting this way. 

"Don't beg, John. It's very unbecoming, just go. I don't need you anymore." Sherlock knew his words were harsh, but what point was there now to acting like he cared?

John wanted to argue, but he knew no words that would come from him would offer any comfort or way to change Sherlock's mind, it never had. 'just turn and walk away, change the locks at home.' There was no reason for him to stay there and try to reason with a man who had gone completly off his nut. "Good bye."

Sherlock watched John turn and leave, without saying a waord. He examined how he felt, there should be some..... emotion, some feeling, but he couldn't find one. It was only a sense of freedom. 

Jim moved to the bars, there was a way he could make this very simple. "I could send Sebastian on a little house call, make it easier for you."

Sherlock snapped his head in the direction of the other man. "Do it and my first experiment will be on you, open up James Moriarty and see what makes him tick. Should be fun to get my hands dirty."

Jim stopped as he was about to voice another thought, the air leaving him. 

Sherlock took the silence as comfirmation of something he had already had suspisions of. "So the name James does have a trigger attached, that should be fun to play with."

Jim glared. "Shut up Sherlock and don't threaten me with a good time unless you are ready to follow through. I may have to take the oppurtunity to show you the difference between you and I." Jim moved to get comfortable, his men would be here soon.


End file.
